Starr Light: Torn
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Starr Light has lost her father, gained an untrustworthy mother and now has to chose between Good and Evil. Will she be able to stick by Harry, or will Draco bring her to the dark side. Second Part to my Starr Light story! please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in the book. **

**Starr Light Black and Jewels Black did however come from my brilliant mind lol**

**AN: Yes its finally the sequel to Starr Light! I know I know its about time lol. I do hope you enjoy this one. I hope my writing skills have improved since my Starr Light fic. It was my first one ever lol. But i figured I should start the sequel seeing as Starr Light is so close in my heart. My favorite oc by far. (Only because she was my first) I will follow the books as much as possible but mostly stick with the movie I believe. But only because as the years have past I have drawn up my own plot for Starr and her adventure within the magical world J.K. Rowling has made. If I follow the movie I do not feel like I'm stepping on her shoes for the wonderful world she has brought to us. I can add more I feel with the movie. **

**I really hope you enjoy and please review!**

She woke with a start. For the fifth night in a row she had woken from the same nightmare. Her mother betrayed her. And her cousin was to much of a chicken to save her. He just let her be taken. Forced to do the bidding of his new people. His pale blue, almost gray eyes revealed his struggles. Save the only true friend he really had, or betray his family and become an out cast. A traitor. She could see why he would struggle with such things. He wouldn't be any good to any one if he was killed. At least she knew he would protect her.

Starr Light Black pushed those thoughts out of her head. It was only a dream after all. Her mother had risked her life living as a cat for many years just to find her. Why would she betray her only to lose her once more. It was unlikely. But as for Draco. He would do just as he had done in the dream. Let the Dark Lord take her, but protect her as much as he could.

She couldn't see why he was such a hated boy. Yes his parents were monsters, but Draco was highly misunderstood. He never truly hated any one. It was his parents who pushed these evil doings upon him. His hatred for Harry, the Weasleys and muggle borns. But the only one who knew what Draco truly was, was Starr. His one and only true friend.

Harry blamed it on her eyes. But Starr knew better. Draco was a decent guy and would have been placed in Gryffindor had he not asked, no begged, the sorting hat to place him in Slytherin. Even if the hat shouted out Slytherin before being placed upon his head. His longing to please his father was just that great. Starr often wondered what would have happened if he hadn't have asked.

Starr slowly climbed out of her warm bed and clumsily found her way to Harry's room. She ran into the walls a couple of times. The lack of light was a large factor in her sudden clumsiness. But also the nightmares seemed to drain her of almost all her strength. As she fumbled with the doorknob, the door creaked open. Harry stood before her with a concerned look. He must have heard her stumbling down the hallway as his pajamas were pulled in all sorts of awkward positions and his glasses sat sideways on his face.

"Another nightmare?" Harry asked leading her into his room. He was glad to have her with him this summer. She made life with the Dursley's almost bearable. Vernon and Patunia seemed taken with her from the start. She was well mannered and seemed very fond of house work. Cleaning the muggle way seemed to entertain her. But not as much as teasing poor Dudley. The poor kid was almost frightened by her. Harry couldn't blame him there. She was of age now. Aloud to use magic without being tract. Even though it was only recently.

Starr seemed to have become even more powerful over the summer. Harry could feel it pulsing from her. Like a faint heartbeat. Even the Dursley's could feel it.

"It is getting stronger." Starr said sitting down on his bed with a heavy sigh. Harry sat down next to her and hoped Starr would finally open up and tell him the dream.

"I don't understand it Harry." Starr said sadly. "Why do I get such nightmares."

Harry sighed heavily. "I don't know Starr. Maybe you should ask your mom. Maybe you are a seer like her."

Starr shook her head. She couldn't go to her mother. Not with this dream. If she actually was a seer, then the dream was not worth repeating to her. She would only lie. "I can't."

Harry looked at his cousin confused. He was starting to wonder if her mother was in this nightmare. "Have you talked to Jewels lately?"

Starr shook her head. "It isn't safe. She is being watched. The last thing any of us need is a Death Eater finding out where I am."

Starr took a deep breath and looked over at her cousin. Harry knew that look. It was the one she got whenever she had been hiding something from him and couldn't any longer.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm going to the Weasleys today." Starr replied. "The order believes its no longer safe to have us together."

Harry bowed his head. He knew it was going to happen eventually. He knew the Order was keeping a very close eye on them this summer. Not only because Voldemort was after both of them. But because Starr had just turned seventeen. It would be her last year at Hogwarts, even though it was only the second year she had gone to the school.

"Does George know?" Harry asked and knew by the heartbroken look in his cousin's eyes that she had not yet heard from George. "He'll come around. If his mother is letting you stay, then things can't be bad."

Starr shook her head. "She's only letting me stay because Dumbledore asked. If I had, then I wouldn't be aloud near the Burrow. Ron, Ginny and Fred also begged from what Ginny has told me."

Harry sighed heavily. "Well, I do hope you have fun. Write to me every day. Let me know how you're doing."

Starr laughed lightly. "Good night Harry."

Starr headed back to her room. When Harry got up the next morning he found Starr's room empty and freshly cleaned. He sighed heavily to himself. He should have known she would leave the moment she left his room.

****

Starr bit her lower lip as she knocked on the old wooden door. She heard some one rush to the door then pause before they called out from behind it. "Who's there."

"It's Starr." She replied nervously. She knew the voice belonged to Molly. Another set of footsteps rushed to the door at the sound of Starr's voice.

"If you are truly Starr, then who was the first person you recognized the night you met your father?" A man's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Trick question." Starr said with a smirk. "It was the both of you. I knew you were George's parents because of the red hair."

The door opened and Arthur smiled at her from the threshold. "I could have asked you who was in the room when you woke up."

Starr smiled back at him. "You, Molly, my father, cousin Tonks, and my Godfather Lupin. Got any more? This is actually quite fun."

Molly perched her lips and put her hand on her lips. Starr bowed her head. "I know Mrs. Weasley, this is no time for jokes. I guess I'm just a little nervous is all."

Molly smiled and brought the girl into her arms. Starr was a little shocked by her actions, but welcomed the hug. She walked inside tucked under Molly's arm to be welcomed by Tonks.

"Starr! Oh its so good to see you." Tonks said taking her cousin into her arms. "I was surprised when you turned my offer down to stay with me till I heard you were coming here. It's the most logical choice I guess. How have you been?"

Starr smiled weakly at her. "Fine. But I do need to speak with you."

Tonks looked up at the Weasleys who nodded and began to exit the room. Starr quickly shook her head. "This is your home. You can stay as well. Actually I'd prefer it."

They all sat down at the table and Starr began to tell them of her nightmares. She told them every detail, even about her mother. She needed to tell some one. She didn't want to frighten her friends. She didn't trust any one else besides the three sitting with her.

"When did these dreams start?" Tonks asked petting her cousin's hair like a concerned mother would.

"Five days ago." Starr replied. "Harry and my birthday."

Tonks looked over at the Weasleys nervously. Then turned her attention back to Starr. "Has any thing changed in the dream? Or does it stay the same?"

Starr shrugged. "Not much. The only difference is the first dream, Draco turned away. Like he refused to watch. Then every dream after that he seemed like he was struggling with staying put or try protecting me."

Tonks nodded as she listened intently. "You and Draco, where you close?"

Starr shrugged. "We were when we were kids. Then when he got to Hogwarts he became almost cruel. But by the end of last year we were very close. He was even helping me sneak of with George."

Molly tensed a bit. Remembering catching the two over Christmas holiday the year before. They seemed so much in love back then. Now George refused to hear her name.

Tonks sent her friend a warning glance. She didn't want to upset Starr more than she already was. "Have you had dreams like this before?"

Starr shook her head. "Well not really. I've had dreams of forgotten memories. Like of the night Harry's parents were killed. Or when mom went to find dad. But never of a future event."

"How do you know it was a future event?" Molly asked. "It could just be a regular nightmare."

Starr shrugged once again and stared into the full tea cup sitting in front of her. She hadn't been able to drink a single drop. "Because mom looked older some how. Or maybe just warn. But also I felt older, more knowledgeable. I felt like I knew it was going to happen and instead of fighting it. I let them take me. I know it sound odd. But that's what I felt."

Tonks sat back in her chair. "Starr, I believe you inherited some of your mother's seer ability. She, like you didn't get the power till she came of age."

Starr sighed heavily. "Great. Just add that to my list of odd magical abilities that will wind up getting me killed."

"Starr?" Ginny's voice called from somewhere upstairs. "Did I hear Starr's voice?"

"Nope, you are hearing things." Starr called back. Ginny laughed as she came down the stairs. She gave her friend a hug. "He's not here."

Starr nodded but said nothing else. She knew Ginny was talking about George. Starr looked over at Tonks and the Weasleys. "Thanks for listening, now I must catch up with my friends."

"Hermione is already upstairs." Ginny said with a smirk. "And I'm sure Ron is sleeping."

Starr smirked mischievously and headed up the stairs with Ginny not far behind her.

"She is taking every thing very well." Molly said in almost shock. "Not a hint of pain in the girl's eyes."

"Not a hint of pain?" Tonks said in disbelief. "Did you not see the girl. Not making eye contact, slumped shoulders. The girl is in terrible pain. More so when your son was mentioned."

Molly shook her head. "It's better this way. The age difference you now."

Tonks giggled lightly. "Molly, Starr is seventeen. Only a year younger than the twins."

Molly opened her mouth to protest in some way, but she couldn't. "She really did love my Georgie didn't she? Poor dear."

Tonks nodded. "She still loves him Molly. I can see it."

****

Later that night Starr snuck into George and Fred's old room. She sat down on his bed and ran her fingers over the sheets. She wasn't sure how she knew it was his bed, she just did. One single tear trickled down her cheek. She missed him. His jokes, his kisses, his hugs, his touch. He refused to take her owls when he found out she was ok and not a Death Eater. At first it was a punishment for scaring him. But that soon changed into some unknown hatred for her.

Starr closed her eyes and whispered into the night. "George."

Starr opened her eyes to find herself in the Weasley twin's joke shop. She smiled knowing that the twins had invented every item in that store. She ran a delicate hand over a few things as she explored. When she got to the stairs she heard some one walking up stairs. The footsteps headed for the door and froze at the threshold. Starr looked up to see George standing there in shock.

"Starr?" He said. He took a step back as if thinking of retreating back to his room. But before he could Starr raced up the stairs and jumped in hiss arms.

"George, I know I shouldn't have come. But I just had to see you." Starr said in a fit of tears. She looked up at him and he stared blankly back at her. "Please George. Please forgive me. I love you. It has always been you."

George leaned closer to her and captured her lips with his. But the moment Starr closed her eyes his touch was gone and she was back in his old room. She sighed heavily. She shouldn't have messed with his dream. But she had to see him. Even if it was through his dream. It was the best she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny sat next to her window and watched Starr practice a levitation charm. A stone rose up to eye level and spun around till it slowly landed back on the ground. Starr sat down next to it and put her chin on her knees as she looked out at nothing at all. Ginny knew there was something going on with her. Something had happened to her the night before. Something that had caused the girl to become distant. Molly walked into Ginny's room and stood behind her. She watched Starr for a second then handed something to Ginny.

"I believe this is what's wrong with her." Molly said. "Found it laying on George's bed."

Ginny took the parchment from her mother and knew right away the handwriting upon it belonged to George.

_Starr,_

_Please stay out of my dreams. _

_George_

Ginny sighed heavily and handed the parchment back to her mother. "I should have known she'd try it eventually."

"Try what dear?" Molly asked confused.

Ginny went back to watching her friend again. "Starr can enter a person's dreams. But she hates doing it. Says it feels like invading a person's mind except when they are dreaming she has a say in what they see. She must have entered George's dreams so she could see him."

Molly shook her head. "I have never seen her so upset. Not even when she lost her father."

Ginny looked back at her mother knowing she knew nothing about Starr. "She gave everything to be with George. She betrayed her family for him. She'd risk her life for him. Now look what he's doing to her."

Molly watched out the window as Starr laid down in the grass and it rained over her. It was a soft rain. Almost mournful. It seemed to cry just as Starr cried.

"He's broken her." Ginny said and looked back out the window. But Starr was no where to be seen. "Where did she go?"

Molly shrugged. "She's been doing that all morning. She'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Sure enough Starr returned a few minutes later.

"What is she doing?" Hermione asked walking into Ginny's room. "She's starting to scare me. Where is she going?"

Ginny shrugged. "My guess is Diagon Alley. Trying to get a peek at George."

"Well I wish she would stop." Hermione said with a heavy sigh.

Starr turned and looked up at the window where her friends were watching. She smiled up at them and turned back towards the house. Her long black hair didn't even seem touched by the wind. It stayed in place at her back and only seemed to move when she herself flipped it back over her shoulders.

Her friends met her on the steps. Hermione with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. Ginny looking worried.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked. Starr smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm ok now. Just... Every thing seemed to hit me at once." Starr replied. "But I'm good now."

"Where did you keep going?" Hermione demanded.

Starr smirked. "Tried to find my mom. She has a block on me for some reason. I figured if any one could help me figure out how to stop the dream it would be her. "

"So did you find her?" Molly asked concerned. Starr shook her head.

"She doesn't want me to find her." Starr replied. "If she did, she wouldn't have me blocked. I was starting to give up hope then I saw you three watching me. That's when I realized I didn't need my mother. I shouldn't be sitting around sulking. I should be hanging out with my friends."

Ginny put a comforting arm around her friend. "That's right. We're all you need. Now just remember that when you get all upset again."

Starr giggled. "Will do."

A door behind them opened and Starr turned to see a very beautiful blonde girl walk in. "You must be Starr!"

The girl took Starr out of Ginny's arms and gave her a hug. The girls had a thick accent that Starr guessed was French.

"I 'ave heard so much about you!" she said happily.

"Starr the woman hugging you would be Bill's fiancée Fleur." Molly said rolling her eyes. "She will be staying with us."

Starr raised an eyebrow at Molly then lightly pushed Fleur away from her. "Nice to meet you Fleur."

Fleur smiled and took Starr's arm as she lead the girl into the kitchen as she talked about how she was so happy to have such a beautiful new friend and how wonderful they would look standing next to each other at her wedding.

Starr looked over her shoulder at her friends for help. They just smiled and waved. They had to put up with her. Now it was Starr's turn.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ron walked into the kitchen about an hour later. Starr looked up at him and smiled. "You ready to go then?"

Starr looked at her confused. Ron sent her a small wink and Starr finally got it. He had come to save her from Fleur. "Oh yes. I'm very ready to go."

Starr stood and took Ron's arm. Over her shoulder she told Fleur a quick goodbye and followed Ron. When she was safely upstairs with the rest of her friends. She sat down next to Ginny and smacked her arm.

"You left me with her for an hour!" Starr demanded Ginny giggled and held her arm.

"Sorry Starr, but we all have to take turns." Ginny replied.

"Take turns listening to how she can't wait for her wedding and how she just knows in a years time we will be the best of friends and I'll be her maid of honor!" Starr demanded. Her friends had trouble not laughing. "It's not funny! I don't even know this girl!"

"We aren't laughing because of that." Hermione replied. "We're laughing because she thinks she'll still be here in a year."

Starr looked at her friends funny. "What do you mean?"

"Well, mom sort of hates her." Ginny replied. "Doesn't think she is good enough for Bill."

Starr bowed her head and looked down at her hands. "She thought the same thing of me last year."

The room fell silent. None of them thought of that. Last year on Christmas holiday, Molly had caught George and Starr together. She kept a close watch on the both of them for the rest of the Holiday break. She never really thought to highly of Starr till George wanted nothing to do with her.

"That's because I thought you were just young and boy crazy." Molly said from the door. Starr lifted her head slightly but couldn't bring herself to look at her. Molly walked up to Starr and lifted the girls chin so she made eye contact with her. "But I see know I was wrong. I've seen the pain my son has been causing you. And if he was still living under this roof, I'd box his ears. Starr, I'd be proud to call you my daughter. Do not think I do not care for you. You are as much my child as Harry or Hermione. Who I'd also claim in a heart beat. You are a wonderful girl Starr."

Starr smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I needed that."

"Your welcome deary." Molly said smiling back at the girl. "Now who's ready for supper? And no you all can't eat in your rooms. I'm not putting up with her by myself."

All for kids groaned and got to their feet. They followed Molly down stairs to find Bill, Fleur and Mr. Weasley already at the table ready to eat. Fleur smiled when she saw Starr and patted the chair next to her."

"I saved you a seat." Fleur said. Starr smiled back and sat down next to Fleur as Ginny sat across from her. Bill reached around Fleur and held his hand out to Starr.

"Nice to finally meet you Starr." Bill said as Starr took his hand and shook it. "I have heard a lot about you. Fred thinks the world of you. Says your quite the prankster."

Starr giggled. "Well I did learn from the best."

Starr looked down at her plate and sighed heavily. It felt wrong to be eating with the Weasleys with out Fred filling her plate and George emptying it. As if Ginny knew what she was thinking she dropped a roll on her plate. Starr smiled and took a bite of the roll.

"Thanks Gin. I needed that."

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

Later that night Starr sat in Ginny's room watching Ginny write a letter to Dean. Starr sighed and went to sit by Ginny. The girl looked up at her confused.

"Do you think I should start talking to other guys?" Starr asked hugging her legs and placing her chin on her knees. "I mean I get letters from guys all the time. Well mostly Seamus and Neville."

Ginny smiled sadly up at her friend. "It's up to you. But it could be good for you. Branch out a little."

Starr thought on her friends words for a bit. "Maybe your right. It could be good for me. Can I barrow some parchment? I left mine with Harry."

Ginny smiled and handed her some parchment. Starr smiled and went to sit on her bed. She tapped her quill on her chin a couple of times then started to write. She knew neither boy could compare to what she and George had. But simply strengthening her friendship with them really could do her some good. She couldn't sit around and wait for George to come back to her. She would just have to let fate do its handy work.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next day Ginny and Starr slipped out to the back and hid as best they could from Fleur. She was bound and determined to get their measurements for the wedding. They would have grabbed Hermione and Ron, but they were upstairs and going up there would only get them caught by Fleur.

"Do you think they'll be mad at us?" Starr asked and Ginny giggled.

"Oh yeah. They'll be mad." Ginny replied. She looked at Starr and smiled mischievously. "So who did you end up writing to last night?"

"Seamus and Neville." Starr replied. "Seamus sent a letter every so often asking how my summer was going. So I decided to answer. And as for Neville, he just sent one last week asking how I was doing."

Ginny's smile widened. "So what did you tell them?"

Starr rolled her eyes. "Are we playing 20 questions? Well I told Seamus that I was offly busy this summer and just found the time to finally write since my summer finally calmed down. And as for Nevill just told him my summer was going well."

Ginny looked down at her hands a moment then back up at Starr. "Would it be wrong of me to say we should double date on Hogsmede weekends?"

Starr's eyes brightened at the thought. "Ginny! That would be a brilliant idea!"

"So since you brought up the game, I'm going to keep asking till we get a better idea." Ginny said with another giggle. "Were you and Draco close?"

Starr smiled back at her. "Yes, and we still were last I checked. But we can't exactly keep in contact over the summer considering his father is a Death Eater and mine was a member of the Order."

Ginny nodded and flipped her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Harry said your power is getting stronger. Is he right?"

Starr shrugged. "Not sure. But I can also do a lot more than I used to."

"Like entering a person's dreams." Ginny asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Starr looked down at her hands and nodded. "I think I always knew I could. Just never tried it. Did George tell you?"

Ginny shook her head sadly. "No. Mom found the letter from George. She's not to happy with him you know. What she said last night was true."

"There you two are!" Ron said in annoyance when he and Hermione finally found them. "We've been looking everywhere. Mom is about to go nuts!"

"Sorry, we were avoiding Fleur." Ginny replied.

"Then make room." Ron said as he started to sit. Hermione smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ron! Your mother is worried sick about them!" Hermione demanded.

"Sorry Ron." Starr said getting to her feet. "Maybe next time we'll invite you."

They all four walked back to the house to find Molly waiting on them. "Where have you two been?"

Starr and Ginny hung their head. Molly scolded them all the way back to the house and threatened them with house cleaning, with no magic, for scaring her. But ten minutes later the girls were back in the yard with Hermione and Ron.

Hermione gave Starr a stern look. Starr at once put her hands in the air. "I didn't use my eyes against her. I swear. She just let us go."

Ginny laughed and put her arm around Starr. "I wish you would have. We would have been out of their much faster."

Starr smiled and rolled her eyes. "Any chance you three are up for a two to two match of quidditch?"

"I'm in!" Ron replied at once. I'll go get my broom."

"No need." Starr said with a smirk. "I'm of age remember."

Starr summoned all four brooms and they split up into teams. Hermione and Ron on one team then Starr and Ginny on the other. They didn't really keep score. They were just having fun playing that they almost missed Molly calling them in for supper.

Molly watched all four kids grudgingly land and walk side by side to the house. They'd playfully bump into each other or try and snatch the others broom. Molly smiled knowing that even for a little while, they forgot all about the troubles going on. They got to be kids once more. Even if it was just for a couple hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful world J.K.R has brought to us. **

**AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update! Hopefully it doesn't take this long for the next update lol jk. Hope you all enjoy and to the new ones reading this Please enjoy the first Starr Light. **

Ginny, Starr, and Hermione snuck out of the house after supper to escape from Fleur and to finally get some girl time. Something they hadn't had since Hogwarts. They picked a spot in the garden, well hidden from the house, and laid down in the tall dew dropped grass and watched the sun go down behind the trees. The girls didn't speak till the stars started to glisten in the night sky.

"How do we really know who we are meant to be with?" Starr asked with a heavy sigh. "I mean I love George, but how do I truly know he's the one?"

Ginny smiled weakly and took Starr's hand in hers. "You have to let fate decide."

Starr sighed and took Hermione's hand as well. "This year is our year ladies. I can feel it. This is the year of girl domination. The year all three girls get what we've been longing for."

Hermione smiled and squeezed Starr's hand. "I hope your right. I could use perfect scores this year."

All three girls giggled and talked deep into the night till they heard Mrs. Weasley call them back to the house. The girls walked to the house arm in arm and greeted Mrs. Weasley warmly. Mrs. Weasley hugged each girl and sent them up the stairs to bed. Once they were up in their rooms Mrs. Weasley turned her attention back to Tonks, who was sitting quietly at the kitchen table.

"She does look a lot happier now that she is here." Tonks said when Mrs. Weasley sat down across from her. "I thought being here would make things harder on her."

"She put up a strong act around all of us." Mrs. Weasley said with a heavy sigh. "But I know she sneaks into the twin's room every night and falls asleep on George's bed. The poor thing. I can't imagine how she feels. If Author refused to talk to me, I would be devastated.'

"She's a strong girl." Tonks said with a smile. Then the smile slowly faded. "She reminds me a lot of her father."

"That she does indeed." Mrs. Weasley said with a heavy heart. She knew Sirius has lived a life of heart break thinking Jewels and Starr had been dead. He lived his life recklessly till he was reunited with Starr. No one had seen the man so happy. And Mrs. Weasley was surprised at how cautious he had become. His fatherly instincts came back to him at once. She only wondered how much Sirius would have changed if he had known Jewels had been alive as well. But no one would ever know. Mrs. Weasley was soon forced to put suck a thought a side as she tended to a very hungry Harry Potter. She had even forgot about Starr till she was about to send Harry to bed.

"Do try to be quiet when you go into the twins' room." She told Harry. He turned and looked at her confused. "Starr sneaks in there every night. Poor thing."

Harry sighed heavily. "It's the happy memories she had with him. They keep the nightmares at bay. She used to wear a shirt of his but when his smell faded, the nightmares came back. I'll make sure not to wake her. I'm sure she needs the sleep."

Harry said good night to Mrs. Weasley and climbed the stairs up to the twins' room. He opened the door and peaked inside. Sure enough he could make out a figure on one of the beds. He slipped inside the room and climbed into the other bed. Starr was fast asleep.

Starr woke suddenly only a few hours after Harry arrived. Slowly she rolled away from the wall and glanced over at the other bed, she knew at once who was laying in it and smiled. Dumbledore must have felt it safe for the two of them to be together at the Weasleys. Starr knew there were extra security measures being taken to keep Starr and Harry safe.

Starr quickly got up from George's bed and Apparated. She showed back up standing at the doorway of Tonks's house. She wasn't surprised to see the lights on. Tonks hadn't been able to sleep much the last few months. Starr knocked on the door then sat down on the front steps as she waited for her cousin to come to the door, as she watched the twinkling star filled night sky. She heard the door behind her open and felt someone sit down next to her.

"I know I shouldn't be so careless." Starr said not looking at her cousin, but keeping her eyes on the stars. "But it seems like heartbreak is always worse at night."

Tonks put a comforting arm around Starr and brought her into a side hug.

"It's the stars." Tonks admitted. "Before they used to look romantic and inviting, but now they seem lonely and distant."

A single tear escaped from Starr's eyes and found its way down to her chin, leaving a single glistening trail behind it. "I don't even think they know the kind of pain they put us through. Yet we are supposed to be, and look, strong. Not act like our heart breaks a little more with every sunset. How much can the heart take before it just gives up hope?"

"I wish I had the answer for you." Tonks said with a heavy sigh. "But I'll let you know, because I am almost there."

The next morning Harry had almost forgotten about Starr till he took his breakfast tray down to the kitchen. Starr jumped up from the kitchen table and took the tray from him. She then took it to the sink and added them to the other dirty dishes that wee already being washed by magic.

"Oh I can get that later dear." Mrs. Weasley said with her hands on her hips. "You are our guest. There is no reason for you to do my house work."

"Oh I don't mind." Starr said with a warm smile. "Now that I'm of age, I'll have to learn to do these things. I'll be living on my own soon."

Mrs. Weasley smiled proudly at Starr, but said nothing else. She had a slight suspicion that Starr wanted to learn from her because she was the one who raised George. And despite any mans protest, their mothers had always done it best and prefer it done the way mother did it. Mrs. Weasley then turned back to Hermione, who still had a large black eye. She looked at the book sitting in front of her then casted a healing spell on the bruise.

"It just won't budge." Mrs. Weasley said a bit annoyed. "This has always worked before, I just can't understand it."

"Don't look at me." Starr said when every one turned to look at her, expecting her to know what to do. "We didn't talk much about the things he and Fred made. He and Fred were very secretive about those things."

"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a funny joke, make sure it can't come off." Ginny said with a smirk.

Hermione looked horrified. "But it's got to come off! I can't go around looking like this forever."

"You won't, dear, we'll find an antidote. Don't worry." Mrs. Weasley said in her comforting motherly voice.

Starr sat down next to Harry and nudged his elbow. "So how were things after I left?"  
>Harry shrugged. "They didn't talk much. But they sure weren't happy when Dumbledore showed up."<p>

Starr smirked. She could almost see the petrified looks on the Dursley's faces as Dumbledore entered their home. "Did Dumbledore have anything interesting to say?"

Harry smirked and told Starr everything he had told Ron and Hermione earlier that morning, while every one else was preoccupied with Hermione's freak out over her O. . "Have the nightmares gotten better?"  
>Starr was about to answer when Hermione let out a scream of excitement as she spotted four owls headed their way. Hermione's freak out seemed to get worse as the birds got closer. And she didn't calm down till she had her scores out and was reading them. Starr didn't do to bad at all. She hadn't failed a single class. But what did surprise her was her potions score. That and Divination were her only outstandings.<p>

"Of course you'd get an Outstanding in Divination." Harry said with a smirk as he read her scores over her shoulder. "You could teach that class."

"Who knows." Starr said with a smirk. "Maybe I will some day."

"You'd have the largest sign up for that class in Hogwarts history." Ginny said with a giggle. "Full with every boy in the school trying to get closer to Professor Starr Light Black."

Starr blushed a bit and shook her head. "I'm really not sure what I want to do after Hogwarts. Guess I had better be making up my mind huh."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the girl and gave her a wink. She knew what she hoped Starr would be. A stay at home wife to George as they tried to grow a family. If only she could convenes her son of this.

The next day at breakfast, five owls showed up bringing Harry, Starr, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny their Hogwarts letter and book list. Starr watched the others open their letters first. She wasn't surprised to see that Harry was made captain of the Quidditch team. The biggest surprise however was when Starr opened her letter and out fell a Head Girl badge. Starr stared at it dumbfounded. Every one else fell silent as well. Star picked it up and looked it over as if excepting a fake.

"There must be a mistake." Starr said putting the badge down. "Why would any one make me Head Girl? I spent most of my last year breaking the rules and yelling at Snape."

"I'd make you Head Girl for the last part." Ron said with a smirk. "The way Fred and George tell the story, you were getting the best of him and all he could think to do was take points away."

Starr smirked. "They exaggerate. But I would have kept going if George hadn't of called out to me to stop. I was prepared to loose every last point I was so mad."  
>At that moment another owl flew through the kitchen window and dropped a letter into Starr's lap. She blushed when she realized it was from Seamus. The only one who knew she had written to him was Ginny.<p>

Ginny quickly grabbed the letter and raced out of the kitchen and up to her room. Starr rolled her eyes and soon joined Ginny in her room.

"So what does it say?" Starr asked.

"Don't know, didn't open it." Ginny replied holding the letter to Starr. With a some what nervous sounding sigh, Starr opened the letter and began to read it out loud.

_ Dear Starr,_

_ It was good to hear from you. I wasn't surprised to hear_

_that your summer has been busy. So Dean tell me you are_

_staying with the Weasleys. Hope that is going ok. How is_

_George taking it? I hope he's not giving you a hard time_

_ When are you going to Diagon Alley? Maybe we can_

_meet up there? Would like to hear more about your holiday._

_ Your Friend,_

_ Seamus_

Starr put the letter down and looked up at Ginny, who was grinning from ear to ear back at her. Starr couldn't help but smirk a bit. It had been a very long time since she had been asked out. But the moment she got excited, it quickly faded away and she looked down at the letter sadly.

"No! I will not let him ruin this for you!" Ginny demanded. She grabbed Starr's hand and led her back into the kitchen.

"Who thinks Starr should go on a date with Seamus at Diagon Alley and stop mopping about George?" Ginny announced the moment she and Starr entered the kitchen.

"Ginny!" Starr warned, but was surprised to see all but Mr. Weasley raise his hand. Every one looked at Mrs. Weasley in surprise.

"What? I'm not blind. I can see how hurt the poor girl is." Mrs. Weasley said with her hands on her hips. "It maybe good for her to see what else is out there. And maybe even show George how much he still loves her."

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "It's up to you. But if I know my son, he won't take it well."

Starr sighed knowing Mr. Weasley was right. But so was Mrs. Weasley. She must have been getting on every ones nerves with the whole mopping around. They all did seam to walk on eggshells around her or send glares to each other if some one mentioned George around her.

'So when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Starr asked with a weak smile.


End file.
